Dazed
by kaelinicole
Summary: Follow Sam and Freddie through Senior year of high school through college.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay first fan-fic for icarly I usually write for general hospital. But I have fallen in love with all of these stories on here. Rated M for mentions of lemon and actual lemon. Let me know what you think.**

FPOV

Samantha Puckett. Samantha Fucking Puckett, the blonde headed demon. There isn't anything more to say than her name. I am absolutely in love with that girl. I have been for the last two years ever since we shared our first kiss, and she was the first girl I ever slept with, for the last six months I cant remember ever falling asleep after a night of rough, mind blowing sex with out her. Yeah that's right I am having sex with Samantha Fucking Puckett.

As I get up for school I have to remind my self to check my neck for bite marks and hickeys, that demon left one once and my mom about had a heart attack. But my mom has really chilled out, and let me actually have some space and freedom. Checking my neck and letting out a sigh I decided that I don't have to cover anything today, but I'm not so sure that she would be getting off that easily. Heading out of my room I grab my back pack and walk out into the hall.

"Freddie what's up man?"

"Hey Spencer, Carly ready yet?"

"She should be down in a second woke up a little late."

"What are you working on?"

"It's a giant fire extinguisher made of little fire extinguishers. No way can this catch on fire."

"Careful about that Spencer a lot of your stuff just catches on fire. Freddie are you ready?" Carly says walking down the stairs."Waiting on you Carls."

"See ya later Spence." They say together as they walk out the door the second it closes they hear Spencer yelling FIRE.

"How does he manage to do that every time?"

"I have no idea Carly most of the stuff that catches fire shouldn't catch fire."

* * *

><p><em>~~FlashBack~~<em>

"_Damn it…yeah…fuck baby…fuck." Sam moaned as Freddie slammed into her yet again._

"_God baby you feel so good." He grunted through his teeth._

"_Oh fuck baby I'm so close."_

"_Let it go baby. Let go." No sooner than he said it he felt Sam clench around his dick and felt her legs start to shake._

"_OF FUCK BABY…FUCK." Her back arced off the bed and her eyes rolled back. She felt Freddie release inside her once she started coming down._

"_AH fuck baby, damn." he pulled out and laid next to her. "That was the best one yet."_

"_Yeah, I'd have to agree on that one."_

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

Fredward Benson. Freddie Fucking Benson. The nerd, the nub, the geek. He was my first kiss, my first sexual partner. Yes I Samantha Puckett am having sex with the one person I have picked on and hated for years, but for some strange reason I cant help but love ever inch of that man. Every night I fall asleep covered in sweat and struggling to catch my breath as he tries to catch his. We are in no ways dating or together but to be honest I'm not seeing anyone else and he sure as hell isn't seeing anyone but me.

This morning when I woke up after I snuck out of his apartment I headed home even though I could of showered at Carly's but that would have been the fourth time that week. Once I got out of my shower I noticed the huge bite mark on my shoulder and I wanted to punch the nub in the face but at the same time I just cant bring my self to do it. As I run out of the house I grab my back pack and my pearphone. Getting to school is pretty easy since I live ten minutes away, where as Freddie and Carly are about twenty. There usually there first but I seem to have beet them here today. Lucky me.

"Hey Sam. Why are you here early?"

"Waiting on you and the nub. Where is the nub?"

"He went to the AV room something about a cord he needs for the show. I'm not really sure."

"Boring. So my mom is outta town again with a new boyfriend."

"The blackjack dealer?"

"No this one is a waiter, but anyways I was hoping I could crash."

"That's fine but don't leave your half eaten tamale in my bed again."

"I make no promises Carls."

"Carly, Sam."

"Nub."

"Hey Freddie. Alright I'm off to class. Sam be nice to him and you two don't be late for math."

"Your no fun Carls. We all know I sleep in there."

"Freddie make sure she stays awake." Carly hollered as she walked down the hall.

"Yeah Puckett stay awake and pay attention."

"Or what?"

"Or I just might have to with hold things from you." He said with a smirk.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wanna bet." He walked off toward there class room. "You coming?"

"Not anytime soon." He laughed as she caught up.

* * *

><p>GPOV<p>

Classes drug on, she had managed to stay awake during math since Freddie couldn't keep his hand off her leg. The electric charge had kept her up and thinking about all the things that she could do with him. But science class, was her nap time and that's what she did. They all had English together and Carly kept her up my poking her with a pen. But chemistry was boring they all had individual seats and they were all in a row,

"**Don't fall asleep Princess."**

"Like I could with you behind me."

"**I didn't hear you complaining last night."**

"Cuz you were moaning to loud… :)"

"**No I think you were just screaming to loud. Hows the bite mark anyway?"**

"Covered under three layers of foundation, I told you to put them where they can be covered."

"**Again didn't hear you complaining last night baby."**

"Whatever."

"Benson, Puckett. Are you texting?"

"Nope just making sure that Sam doesn't fall asleep today."

"Puckett?"

"That's all it was."

"Phones away not telling to again. Pay attention if I have to tell you again detention for a week.

"Yes mam."

Freddie had felt his phone vibrate again and saw Sam on it. "Thanks now I cant nap."

"**Don't worry babe, you'll be sleeping like a baby later when I'm done with ya."**

"Yeah right, once we get started we never stop."

"**Haha."**

School had let out for the day and they were getting ready to leave Sam shoved her back pack in her locker since she never did home work anyway she didn't want it for the weekend.

"Hey nub I want a piggy back ride."

"No Sam."

"Nub, do it."

"Last time I did it you ate ham on me."

"Mama don't have no ham today you'll be fine."

"Fine come on." Freddie turned around and she hopped on. Grabbing her by her knees she got comfortable and but her face near his neck.

"Sam walking wont kill you." Carly Said.

"I only got one nap today Carls mama is tired." Sam said laying her head down on his shoulder.

"Freddie I don't know why you let her do this. People are going to think you two are dating."

"She's not heavy and besides this is exercise for me, and besides if I didn't carry her like this people would think she was going soft."

"Mama's not soft now less takie more walkie." Sam said loudly but whispered in Freddie's ear. "You think this is exercise wait until later." followed by a bite to the neck.

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

A girl could get used to this. Being carried back to Bushwell not having to walk, yes I am a lazy person. Probably the most laziest person you will ever have the opportunity to meet, but Freddie carries me effortlessly. Hell he does this two-three times a week and never complains, I have his back pack on my back so he can hold me easier. He would never admit it but he likes to carry me home, the way his hands grip my knees while he moves his thumb back and forth. Funny thing is that Carly never notices that or when I kiss him on his neck, but then again she doesn't notice much these days. I mean she' noticed the hickeys and bite marks but never puts two and two together.

I don't really know how one cant see that if were not around each other we are consistently texting each other. The only thing that has really stayed the same is the way we fight about everything, even more so now that we crossed a line.

"Sam I am not going to carry you up the stairs."

"Lame, make mama do all the hard work." I slide off and hand him his backpack.

"Hard work, Sam I just walked 20 minutes with you on my back. I am hot and sweaty thanks to you."

"Well thank you, but you also kept me up in school all day." I complain as we head up.

"Sorry for caring about your education." Freddie mumbled.

"Man you two fight like your married, what gives?" Carly rolled her eyes and laughed.

"She should just appreciate what people do for her."

"Can it Nub. Don't make mama mad."

"When is "Mama" not mad, your always mad."

"Whatever Fredderly. Carly I want some ham, and some bacon."

"Your gonna have to wait till Spencer gets home, you ate it all yesterday."

"Chiz you two need to keep up on the ham."

"Sam its not Carlys responsibility to keep you all stocked on ham."

"Shut it Nub no one asked you."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll meet up with you all later I'm gonna start my homework."

"And there goes the dork."

Sam and Carly had walked in to the Shay apartment, and Sam immediately flopped on the couch. While Carly went to the kitchen.

"Sam you thirsty?"

"When am I not?"

"Good point, so I have to run over to Gibby's for about an hour or so to work on our history project. Can you stay out of trouble?"

"Oh yeah, I can finally catch up on my nap."

"Alright, just gonna grab my stuff and I'll be out. Don't hurt Freddie if he comes over ok?"

"Yeah yeah, hes just a stupid nub." Sam mumbled as she reached for her phone.

"**Hey princess, come over if you can get away."**

"Carly's going to Gibby's over in ten."

"**Sounds like a plan."**


	2. Chapter 2

FPOV

"There goes the dork." Sam stated.

Freddie walked into his apartment closing the door on the girls and smiling at her nickname for him, yes she had a lot of them but nub was probably his favorite. There was nub, dork, ferderly, freddiekins, tech boy, nerd, and anytime she heard his mom with a new nickname for him she would tease him to no end. Walking in to his room he threw his backpack on his bed and decided if he wanted to start his homework or take a shower, headed in to the bathroom he needed to get the sweat from earlier off of him. Pulling his shirt over his head to change it he saw the bite mark that the blonde headed demon left on him. Some thanks for him carrying her, but he smiled at the thought. Pulling his phone out he texted his favorite blonde headed demon.

"Hey princess, come over if you can get away." He sent to her but it didn't take long for a response.

"**Carly's going to Gibby's over in ten."**

"Sounds like a plan." And that's when he knew that he had her.

Ten minutes and counting, he jumped quickly into the shower to rinse off the sweat from earlier, this time they both would be getting sweaty he thinks to himself. Don't get me wrong I love carrying her from school but damn that girl needs to say thank you once in a while. Rinsing out the conditioner, and running his soapy wash cloth all over him and rinsing off, turning the water off, I jump out dry off and put on my deodorant. Wrapping the towel around my waist knowing their is no point in getting dressed since the clothes will just end up on the floor. Heading to my computer I grab a text book and start my homework, yeah I have one thing on my mind and I'm still going to do homework. Sam's right I will always be a dork.

* * *

><p>GPOV<p>

"Sam, I'll be back later don't set fire to the apartment or eat all the food."

"Really Shay do I look like Spencer? And I make no promises about the food."

"So true, see ya." Carly shut the door.

I waited a good sixty seconds before I open the door and step out into the hall. I turn Freddie's doorknob and smile knowing he didn't lock it. When she entered she locked the door. Yeah his mom had left this morning to go to some convention to lecture parents on tick baths or how to be really overbearing, but you didn't want anyone just walking in here. Walking in to Freddie's room she could tell by the smell that he had showered, god that boy smelled oh so good, not to mention he looked really yummy.

"Hey sexy boy." Sam kissed his neck and rubbed his shoulders.

"Hey baby, that feels great." Freddie sighed and leaned back in his chair, letting her hands do the work.

"Thank you for the ride today. SO this is the least I can do for you." Sam pressed in a little harder with her fingers working his shoulder muscles. "Why did you shower if you knew you would be sweaty again?" She continued to rub his shoulders a little harder trying to relieve some built up tension.

"Wow, Sam Puckett actually said thank you, I think I just died and went to heaven, and I figured that you didn't want me to be all sweaty and stink."

"Smart ass, but that was a good idea." She moved the chair so he was facing towards her, and slid into his lap. "But I think I'm a little over dressed."

"Well fix that." He pulled her lips to his and kissed her, licking her bottom lip and moaning when she opened her mouth and felt her tongue on his. Sliding his hands up her back under her shirt he pulls away and rips her shirt off. Kissing down her neck to her shoulders and back up to her neck, with her hands run through his hair grabbing on and keeping his head in place over her neck.

Biting and licking her skin he ran his hands up her back un hooking her bra, as it fell to the floor he ran his hands up her chest rubbing her nipples. "I've been thinking about this all day, Sam." Freddie stood up keeping Sam against him, feeling her legs wrapped around his waist, laying her down on the bed climbing on top feeling her legs drop to his side.

"No, fair." Sam pouted sticking her bottom lip out.

"What's not fair baby?"

"I wanted to be on top."

"I just might let you." He silenced her with a rough kiss pinning her hands above her head, knowing that once he leg go she would keep them there, out in public she called the shots but in bed he was the dominate one. He kissed his way down her neck and chest licking and biting as he worked his way down. When he got to her jeans he sat up and took off her shoes and socks.

"You wont be needing these any time soon." running his hands up her covered legs he gripped her hips with his hands and hooked his fingers in her jeans running his knuckles under the top of her jeans, his hands meeting on the button of them which he quickly un-did. Using his teeth he then unzipped her jeans, pulling them down her ass, which Sam had lifted, and then her legs sliding them all the way to the floor. Kissing his way back up her thighs passing over her core down the other leg.

"Baby don't tease me."

"But its so much fun." He started rubbing her through her blue boy shorts. "Mmmm baby your soaked and I've barley touched you."

"Its what you do to me, please don't tease me anymore." she bucked her hips to his palm.

"Oh you want something else? Hmmm I think you want this." He slid one finger into her and she moaned loud. "Mmhmm I figured that was what you wanted..."

"Mmm Freddie." Sam started rocking her hips into his hand causing him to add another finger into her. Freddie kissed her hip while keeping his fingers moving at a slow and steady pace adding a few thrusts here and there. Kissing down her public bone he let his tongue lick put her slit, pulling back and sitting on his heal he heard her growl when he with drew his fingers to pull of her boy shorts. He was to busy looking at her to really notice that he had ended up on his back. He felt her mouth on his neck sucking right below his ear, felt her hands on his chest feeling his muscles. Sitting up on Freddie's waist running her fingers up and down him.

He looked up at her and saw her give and evil grin as she stood up pulling open his towel and removing it from under him, she knelled on the floor urging him closer he sat up and watched as she took him in one hand and slowly being moving her hand up and down his shaft. "Faster Sam."

"Not a chance, just enjoy it." she had pushed him back on his back as she licked up one side of him, receiving a deep groan from him. She circled the head of his dick before placing it in her mouth, getting a loud moan from him. He was in no way shape or form a nerd anymore puberty had done him good as did the gym, but she would keep that all to her self. It takes a lot of her strength to not jump on him in front of people. He was hers and she didn't share. But the best part of her nub was his cock, and he knew it. He had given her that cocky smile the first time she saw it when her jaw dropped, it was a good 9 inches and at least 3.5 inches thick at the base and the head was a perfect mushroom top. She loved every inch of it.

The second he felt her lips wrap around the head of his cock he gripped the sheets hard and moaned way to loud. As much as he enjoyed this he never pushed her to do this, he knew that when she did it was way worth it. His hips thrust forward as he hit the back of her throat, getting a deep groan from his blond headed demon and a flick of her tongue over the head as she released him completely before taking him right back down. He leaned up on his elbows as he watched her golden lockes bob up and down on him going slightly faster every time he meet her eyes as she sucked hard on him getting a rough pull off of his dick by Freddie pulling her hair and picking her up. Slamming her against his dresser she saw the look of his wild side coming in to play.

Kissing her roughly he slid one hand up to her hair yanking her head to the side where he bite her shoulder as he entered her in one quick thrust causing her to scream.

"FUCK, Freddie." He hadn't moved once he was completely inside her, allowing her a minute to adjust to him.

"Mmm baby you are so tight, and I love it when you scream." He whispered in her ear, pulling completely out then thrusting all the way back in producing another scream. "Yeah baby girl let it out."

"Fuck you Freddie."

"Yeah that's right fuck me baby." He laughed as he pulled out of her and thrust back in multiple times.

Pulling his head to her she kissed him roughly biting his bottom lip as they both fought for dominance, he snaked his hands down to her knees forcing them to bend as he placed them on his dresser near the edge she was sitting on. "I love the fact that your so flexible. Makes it so much easier to do things like this." He thrust into her hard as she rocked her hips in to him. "Come on sweet girl cum for me let it go." He could feel her walls tighten around him knowing it was a matter of seconds before he would feel her lose control, but just to make sure one hand slid between them and rub her clit.

"AHH yeah…fucking…DAMN it…FREDDIE…" Her toes curled as she gave in.

"That's a good girl, let it go..." He rubbed her clit harder as he felt her walls clinch him, and her cum run down his cock. "Mmm that was a good one huh sweet girl?" He picked her up and carried her back to the bed where he sat down and kept her in his lap.

"Thank you baby." She said kissing him.

"Oh were not done yet." He starts rocking her in his lap in which she pushes him on his back.

Placing her hands on his chest for balance she rocks back and forth slightly digging her nails in on his pecks. Hearing him hiss makes her ride him faster sliding him almost completely out and slamming herself back down on top of him feeling him deep inside. He grabs her hips and helps move her faster, knowing that he isn't going to last much longer but holding out to make sure that she'll cum again. Keeping one hand in place he slides one up to her left breast and gives it a rough squeeze, getting a moan from her. Moving her hips in a circle causing him to groan at the new rhythm, sitting up he reached around her holding her into place. Lifting her up and down, feeling her nails grip his back and her tongue sliding into his mouth, his hands grabbing her ass and smacking it hard.

"I'm so close Sam."

"You gonna come for me baby?" Sam whispers in his ear then giving it a quick bite.

"You want it inside you?"

"I wanna feel it shoot deep inside." Biting on his neck and shoulders getting a low deep growl as she feels one of his hands sliding between them finding her button he rubs it hard and fast. She feels Freddie's release before hers takes effect. Getting a loud moan and a deep thrust she feels his hot cum shoot inside her and that sets her off.

Both taking there time to catch there breath before he leans back against the bed taking her with him, feeling the loss of contact as she moves her legs off of him snuggling in to his side. Feeling his heart pounding in his chest, both completely unaware of there phones beeping at there texts.

* * *

><p>CPOV<p>

Carly had gotten home around nine, yeah a lot later than she wanted to so when she arrived home and didn't find Sam she had gotten a little worried she was planning on staying the night. So when she texted Freddie asking where Sam was and if he had heard from her she never got a response which was strange to her considering he always texted back rather quickly. "being in love with me and all." She thought to her self. She had waited and hour before finally giving up and going across the hall which she was met with a locked door, unusual for him since his mom was out of town. Pounding on the door she had heard him yell "Just a minute." Five minutes ago, finally hearing the locks click she saw him and felt bad she had knocked seeing him with really bad bed head and his shirt inside out, knowing he slept in just boxers.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine, what's up?"

"Have you seen Sam?"

"She stopped by before she went home."

"She came over here?"

"Yeah something about you leaving she got bored."

"Oh yeah I was gone longer than I expected, did she say why she went home?"

"Something about her mom and a grapefruit. I didn't really want to know."

"Yeah I wouldn't ask questions either. Well I'll let you get back to sleep. Night Freddie."

"Yeah night Carly." She watched as he closed and relocked the door, heading over to her apartment she had locked her door and headed upstairs hoping Sam would at least text her back. Just so she knew that she was okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like it. review and let me have some feed back on if i could continue this. starting the next chapter soon.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

FPOV

He had been sitting next to Sam watching her sleep for the last thirty minutes while he had gotten his math book out and tried to finish his homework which was almost impossible since he kept glancing over at his girl. True it wasn't official but they wanted to see where this was going, they didn't want people to be all over there personal business, and Sam didn't want people to think that she had lost her edge, by dating a nerd. Truth be told, she just wanted him all to her self. She had admitted that to him a few weeks ago when he was taking to a classmate about a project he was thinking about doing. This classmate was a girl named Stacy and had blond hair and brown eyes, nothing like the demon lying next to him. He was grateful she at least told him she wanted him to herself, but he wouldn't do anything to ruin what they had. It was enough for him for now, but he could definitely see a long future with this girl. Smiling at that he heard the pounding at the door. "Freddie its Carly open up."

"What the hell Freddie?" a sleepy Sam whispered.

"Its Carly I'll get rid of her, stay here." He kissed her for head. "Just a minute Carly." He yelled, hopping out of bed looking threw his drawers grabbing a pair of sweats and a shirt.

"What are you going to tell her?"

"That you went home because your mom needed you." He opened and closed his bedroom door, since you could see in his room from the front door. Walking towards it he was grateful Sam had locked it, knowing Carly she would of walked in. Opening the door he saw Carly standing phone in hand, probably trying to reach Sam.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine, what's up?"

"Have you seen Sam?"

"She stopped by before she went home."

"She came over here?"

"Yeah something about you leaving she got bored."

"Oh yeah I was gone longer than I expected, did she say why she went home?"

"Something about her mom and a grapefruit. I didn't really want to know."

"Yeah I wouldn't ask questions either. Well I'll let you get back to sleep. Night Freddie."

"Yeah night Carly." He had closed the door making sure to relock it didn't want her walking in. Heading back to his room he saw that Sam had gotten up and pulled on one of his shirts, but she was now back in bed looking at her phone and shaking her head.

"You know she called me ten times and left seven text messages?"

"That's a little extreme. Did you check mine?"

"Yeah you don't have near as many. This one says 'Hey lost track of time be home at 9'. Did she really expect me to stay over there with out her all night? What did you tell her anyways?"

"That your mom called and something about a grapefruit."

"A grapefruit really? Hmm guess I could come up with something with that. So after sex you do homework?"

"Well before we had sex I was doing homework I had to finish a few problems so I can do that history report tomorrow before Icarly. Then I'll have the rest of the weekend to myself." He sat back on his side of the bed, as she still read her texts and listened to the voice mails.

"I should call her, she started freaking out on that last one. I'm going to the kitchen want something?"

"Just bring me some water, please."

Sam nodded and got up feeling Freddie's eyes on her ass since she was only wearing a shirt and her boy shorts, she bent over just to tease him getting a growl out of him. Laughing to her self she walked down the hall to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator while dialing Carly's cell.

"Sam what the hell I've been calling you all night."

"Sorry Carls my mom needed me."

"Yeah that's what Freddie said what was with the grapefruit?"

"Trust me you don't wanna know, I didn't even want to know." Sam lied effortlessly. Looking in she saw the Freddie had ham sliced and put in a bag for her.

"Ew Sam I don't need to get a visual." Carly groaned.

"Yeah I didn't either. By the way one phone call would have been fine."

"I just got worried, you weren't here I just thought you would have been."

"Carly I got bored so I went to Freddie's then home."

"What were you and Freddie doing?"

Sam blushed at the thought and bit her lip. "Well the nub did his homework like the perfect mama's boy and I just complained while he did it."

"Sounds like you. Well since I know your okay I'm gonna hit the hay I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night Carls." Hanging up she grabbed her ham and two bottles of water walking back down the hall. "Catch nub." She tossed one bottle and he didn't even look up when he caught it. "More homework?" She took a slice out of the bag and ate it.

"No just looking at some stuff on the Icarly boards. Ya know like comments and requests, some are pretty good others aren't so good. Is that good Sam?" he asked while taking a long drink.

"You know how mama likes her ham."

"Yes I do which is why it was in there, my mom doesn't buy that." He shut his laptop and got up placing it on his desk, he then moved to the wet towel on the floor throwing it in his dirty clothes and picking Sam's clothes up putting them on the foot of the bed, before crawling back in bed. "Ready for bed?"

"Yep just going to brush my teeth can I…"

"I put an extra one in there for you."

"Thanks, you coming?"

"No I already brushed while you were sleeping." He laid down getting comfortable on his side knowing Sam would lay in front of him her face pressed against him.

"Freddie?" Sam called stepping out of the bathroom.

"Yeah."

"Can you set the alarm for nine I have to be up so I can get clean clothes from home." She asked climbing in next to him.

"One step ahead of you Princess." Pulling her close he kisses her on her lips wrapping one arm around her waist while the other goes under her neck. "Goodnight sweet girl."

"Goodnight Nub."

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

She loved staying over at his house in his bed. She really loved not having to sneak out of his apartment every morning, but with his mom not home it really didn't matter. Usually she would leave before 4 and ended up on Carly's couch on nights that his mom was home. Usually having an extra set of clothes with her at Carly's but, Sam had kept his shirt from the night before but threw her jeans and socks on, it was only eight and she was on her way out the door when she turned his alarm clock off and wrote a note for him. She kissed his for head and ran her fingers threw his hair before she headed out. She had texted Carly telling her that she would be over around ten thirty, which Carly replied with "Sounds good". Putting her phone in her pocket she walked threw Lewbert's 'Clean' lobby not seeing him or his ugly wart around. She had a twenty minute walk there and back but it was well worth the exercise to wake up next to him. Even in his sleep he reaches for her, when ever she rolled over he would follow pulling her close. She smiled at the thought, thanking her lucky stars that she had him in her life, hell just thanking her lucky stars that she wanted him all to herself and he agreed. They had a lot to talk about but for right now this was enough, sure she liked him but she was starting to notice all the girls starting to stare at Freddie or flirt with him when she or Carly wasn't around. He never noticed, but hell he never noticed her flirting with him until she made the first move at the lock in, but then he had made the second one a few days later at her house.

She was amazed that they had kept this from Carly, after her little 'No more secrets rule' that conveniently only applied to the two of them when she wanted to know something never the other way around. But she did almost catch them making out one day in the studio but thanks to Freddie's quick thinking they were in the clear. She knew that they had decided to keep it quiet so they could see where this went and the fact that they really haven't fought in six months was amazing. Just there usual back and forth banter and there name calling. They were really good at not touching in front of people unless it was a tap on the shoulder or her getting a piggy back ride from school but that was normal for the two, they were really good at hiding there hickeys and bite marks to.

"Mom are you home?"

"Where have you been?"

"Carly's but I came home for my own clothes."

"Well I'll be gone for the week so make sure you keep the doors locked if your not here."

"I'll just stay at Carly's she already said it was cool, I'll just grab a bag." and that was all they said to each other. Walking to her room she headed straight for her shower and just stood there under the water letting it remove all traces of last night off of her. She hated washing Freddie's smell off but the sweat wasn't all that. She should just start leaving clothes at Carly's it would make this all a lot easier. Rinsing her soap off her body and the conditioner out of her hair she turned the water off wrapping a towel around her debating on what she was going to wear. After careful planning, ah hell who was she kidding she just grabbed a shirt and jeans off her floor and throwing them over her bra and boy shorts, grimacing as the word 'panties' popped into her head. Stupid word she thought to her self. Grabbing clothes here and there she threw them into a duffle bag and headed back out the door yelling goodbye to her mom who just grunted at her.

Half way down the block she felt her phone and knew it was Freddie.

"**You were up and out of here early, bring clothes next time and we'll shower together. See you at Carly's for breakfast, princess."**

"See I thought the same thing when I was in the shower, don't worry I grabbed clothes this time. See you in a few nub."

It was amazing how they both thought the same way, neither one could get enough of each other, and that was the first time she actually thought about a future. Sam Puckett wasn't one to plan for the future she just went with the flow, but she knew that he would get in to a very good college, more than likely MIT. While she wasn't going with was fine with her, she didn't want to pay for it. She wasn't stupid she was actually doing pretty well in school she just never showed it.

* * *

><p>CPOV<p>

Waking up early was one thing but having a text that Sam sent at 8 was a different story, she was never up that early on a Saturday never. There was defiantly something up with her, she was keeping something from her and she needed to find out what it was. Throwing the covers off of her she got dressed and headed down stairs to see Spencer in the kitchen cooking a massive pile of bacon and sausage, most of it for Sam.

"You know Carly one day this is going to catch up to her."

"What the mass amount of meat she eats or her lack of exercise?"

"Both, speaking of where is Sam? Thought she was staying the night."

"So did I but I went to Gibby's to work on a history project and I didn't get home till 9 but Sam wasn't here and didn't answer any of my texts or calls until ten. According to Freddie she hung out with him then had to go home something about her mom and a grapefruit."

"Ew, didn't need that visual Carly."

"Well your pans on fire."

"Wait What…Oh my god how does this always happen?" Spencer yelled as he put the fire out. "That pan wasn't even turned on." He yelled as the door opened reveling Freddie.

"Pan on fire again?"

"Yea and it wasn't even on." Carly said.

"Spencer I want to know how you do that."

"I wish I knew. So breakfast anyone making pancakes."

"Yeas." Carly and Freddie said in unison.

"Sam with you?" Carly asked.

"Uh nope that would mean she would be in my apartment." Freddie looked at Carly when he answered.

"Some one call mama's name?" In walked Sam pointing her way to the kitchen.

"Hey Sam." all three said.

"Hey…bacon! Gimmie."

"Sam wait till the pancakes are done." Freddie lifted the plate out of her reach.

"Back off freddifer before I rearrange your face."

"Be careful Sam I might just drop all this crunchy, wonderful bacon on the ground."

"Do that and I'll do a double fist dance on your face."

"Come on you two come get some food." Spencer said causing Sam to run to the table and sat down digging in to her pancakes like she never eats. Freddie sat the bacon down and began his breakfast along with Spencer and Carly. Breakfast was uneventful unless you add in the flaming pan, which was unusual considering there was a full bottle of syrup on the table and Freddie sitting next to her.

Carly could of sworn that she was seeing Freddie and Sam smiling at each other when they thought no one was looking but that was impossible wasn't it? They hate each other there is no way. When she asked Spencer about it after breakfast he told her it was probably just her imagination. While helping Spencer clean the dishes she kept sending side ways glances toward Sam who was laying on the couch and Freddie who was on the computer. It wasn't in her head was it?

* * *

><p><strong>After i posted last night at 1. i couldnt help but write most of this. i do have to say that these chapters are some of the longest i have ever written. as always READ and REVIEW!.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

GPOV

"Alright guys that was a good practice, Carly all I have to do is put you on the screen and work my magic and well have lots of you on screen for tomorrows show. Sam I need your remote so I can reprogram it."

"Whatever nub, catch." She had thrown it a little to hard but it had to be done.

"Sam be careful." Carly hollered as she heard Freddie say ouch.

"What makes you think I did something wrong?"

"Well when ever I hear Freddie say 'Ouch' and your in the room I just assume."

"You assumed right Carly, but I'm used to it by now." Freddie said rubbing his shoulder where she hit him, what hurt was the fact that she hit the spot where she bit him last night. When he looked over at her she mouthed "Sorry." and he just nodded.

"Sam I hate to do this to you but I have to go back to Gibby's were almost done with this project."

"So I'm supposed to stay here again by myself? Lame."

"You can come with me."

"So I can watch you guys work for ten minutes then make out." Carly blushed at her statement and Freddie's jaw hit the floor.

"You and Gibby?" Freddie asked shocked.

"He's not that bad and he's a really good kisser."

"You know Shay go to Gibby's I'll just hang at Freddie's and clean out his fridge."

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

I was sitting on Freddie's bed while he typed away on his computer trying to finish his history project while, wait for it I did mine. Shocking I know, he about had a heart attack when he saw what I was working on. We had been sitting her quietly just working for over two hours and that's a record for me, but he seemed content. I was having trouble concentrating on this damn report since I learned about Carly and Gibby, how did we not see that? Either she's really good at hiding things from us now or were to evolved with each other to see past our normal routine? Or is this just a phase that Carly was going through? Should me and Freddie finally come clean about us, yeah there was that no more lying rule but we were all breaking it right now. Sighing I throw my book and paper on the floor.

"Sam don't over think this Carly/Gibby thing."

"How did you.."

"How did I know you were thinking that? Come on I know you extremely well, besides it was either that or you were finally done with that paper."

"It was both. I just don't do five drafts of the same paper like some people." He laughed at her knowing it was true. "That wasn't the only thing I was thinking."

"What else is on your mind?" He printed off his paper and got up sitting on the bed in front of her.

"Should we tell her about us?" Sam whispered

Freddie smiled. "Hey, look at me. If you want to tell Carly then lets tell her, but if we tell her lets make it official."

"What do you mean official?" Sam's eyes got wide.

"Well we've been together for six months, even if we never admit it we've been dating the entire time, I don't just sleep around."

"You sure we can handle all the crap that's going to be heading our way?"

"Sam if me and you can survive being alone almost everyday for six months with out killing each other then I think we'll be fine. Were just going to have to remember that it doesn't matter what everyone says. Only what we say." He leaned in and kissed her.

"So I'm you girlfriend huh?"

"You going to be alright dating a dork like me?"

"Baby your not a dork anymore do you look at your self in the mirror? It takes all I have not to pounce on you every second of everyday, and you've never slept around."

"Wow coming from you that's a lot. So do you want to tell her now or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, I have to take a shower." Getting up from the bed she hears a low groan from him. "Are you coming or what?"

Freddie jumps over his bed grabbing her and pushing her in to his bathroom where they spend the next hour just enjoying there new found relationship.

* * *

><p>FPOV<p>

I had woken up around 3 and noticed Sam was still next to me which probably meant Carly was looking for her again, reaching for my cell I was shocked to see no texts or calls. Leaning over MY girlfriend, I laughed to myself on that, i grabbed her phone opening her texts (Yes we look at each others phones, we have nothing to hide) I saw the one she sent to Carly saying she was sleeping here. Smiling I set her phone back down and brushed her hair out of her face before giving her a quick kiss, I could of sworn he saw her smile. Closing my eyes I let myself fall back to sleep, keeping one arm underneath her neck with my hand on her side, keeping her right next tome.

I wake up with the sun in my face, I open my eyes and see a head full of blond hair still there, she had actually stayed the entire night. Running his fingers through her hair he could smell her shampoo and her lotion from yesterday, god he loved her smell.

"You know I'm awake."

"I figured, how did you sleep?"

"Great. You?"

"No complaints, and waking up was even better." he lifted her head to his and kissed her.

"As much as I would love to stay in bed and continue this we have things to do."

"You want to tell Carly now?"

"Well I don't want to tell her, but do you remember how mad she was when we didn't tell her we kissed two years ago? I don't even know what she's going to do with this."

"Sam, there is nothing to be mad at were both eighteen, were adults. And we have technically been together for six months. Remember the first time?"

"How could I forget it was just to get it over with, just like that kiss. We never knew it would lead to this but I'm not complaining."

"But you do have to admit that a lot of the tension between us is gone." Freddie whispered in her ear before placing a kiss on her neck.

"I guess this is now or never."

"Baby, would you rather have her know now so she can get a day to let it sink in, or just walk into school Monday holding hands?"

"Now I guess, I mean I would want to know, if it had been you and Carly. Just so I could tease you."

"I'm sure you would have teased us to no end, but I'm not with Carly, I'm with this beautiful, sexy woman." Kissing her roughly she growled when he pulled away. "We'll finish that later, get dressed and lets get this over with."

* * *

><p>CPOV<p>

It was almost eleven and I still havent heard from Sam or Freddie for that matter, what was taking her so long to walk across the hall. Yes Sam hated waking up early so when Saturday and Sunday came around she loves to sleep in, but she was at Freddie's why would she want to stay there? She hates Freddie. I know Freddie is awake, that boy couldn't sleep in even if he tried. I understand Sam hanging with Freddie were all best friends, but for the last few days he is the only one she is hanging out with. Yes I am guilty for doing my history project with Gibby and yes I probably shouldn't be making out with him. Sam could still come with me and hang out, I wouldn't do anything like that in front of her. So last night around ten I get a text from Sam saying " Staying the night at the nub's." that was it. Yes I was out late but I know Sam would rather chew her arm off than sleep in the same place as "Crazy" aka Freddie's mom.

"Carly." Sam hollers as she walks in, followed by..

"Carlotta." Freddie yells.

Okay that was weird them together not fighting, getting out of my bed I head down stairs. "Hey guys whats up?"

"Um, we have to talk to you." Freddie says but in all honestly I'm not really paying attention, all I'm really following is there hands. They are interlaced.

"Um, what…why are you…what?" I managed to get out.

"Carly me and Freddie are together."

"We wanted you to be the first to know."

I stood there mouth open trying to process what I was just given, I try to form a sentence a few times but I don't think I can. How did this happen they hate each other. They say it every day. Hell she cant go less than a day with out hitting him or throwing something at him.

"Carly please say something." Sam begged.

"How long." was all I could get out.

"About six months." Freddie stated.

I lost it there, six months, how did they keep it hidden for six months. "You kept this from me for six months! We said no more secrets."

"No Carly you said no more secrets which only applies if you want to know something." Freddie said pulling Sam close to him.

"Carly, it just happened we didn't plan it." Sam pulled away from Freddie grip and walked toward Carly. "We didn't want to hurt you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Its not like me and Freddie didn't want to tell you, we wanted to see if we could do this without everyone knowing."

With that I've had enough and I turn and walk back up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok every one, heres a new one next chapter is written down just gotta type it. so in the mean time, REVIEW...got a lot of subscriptions but only a few reviews. come on make my day.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

SPOV

"I need to go talk to her."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No I have to do this, were her best friends and were dating she's going to feel like the third wheel."

"You don't have to do this alone, I'm here."

"I know but she is my best girlfriend, hell she's the only one I have and I've never kept something this big from her."

"Okay baby, I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Thanks." I lean up to kiss him goodbye, I took a breath and headed up the stairs heading to the studio where I know she'll be, perfect I think to myself I have to have to do this in the place it all started.

-Flash Back-

_I slam the door shut so pissed at my mom, I throw my backpack on Carly's couch and look up the stairs and I hear a continuing sound of banging and grunting. I walk up hoping I'm not about to interrupt something I shouldn't be seeing. I peek into the studio and see a shirtless Freddie punching the punching bag that we tie Gibby to every once and a while anyway not the point…I was frozen in place. I had never seen him take out his aggression, and that's when I realize that all the aggression he has is because of me. Damn that boy no longer looked like the nerd he was, his biceps were defiantly defined and he added on the muscle, he has a chest that I could lick and kiss all day long. Wait where did that come from? Then there are his abs, can you say DAMN, I had no idea that boy had been hitting the weights. _

_So I must have stood there for a while because all of a sudden he stops and turns to grab his water which is right in front of me. And he just stares at me, I take my time looking over his body once more before I meet his eyes. The look on his face is that cocky little smirk that he uses when he knows he's right about some thing. _

"_Sam…Sam…earth to Sam." Freddie yelled the last part._

"_Huh?" I manage to squeak out._

"_I asked if you see something that you like."_

"_Why would I like anything about you." I respond sarcastically._

"_Just asking because you were looking at me like you were going to attack me."_

"_I always look like I'm going to attack you."_

_Freddie had taken off his gloves as he walked forward setting them down and picking up his water chugging a good chunk of it. Setting it down he steps closer toward her again only this time he runs a finger down her neck causing her to shiver under his touch._

"_That is true Sam, you usually want to attack me but never with your lips." He leaned in and kissed me, knowing that I would either respond or hit him, I had to give it to him the boy had balls. I couldn't believe that I was kissing Freddie again, the boy really had gotten better since our first kiss. However I still managed to scare him when I responded to his kiss by sliding my tongue in his mouth and snaking my arms around his neck, feeling his arms go around my waist gripping me tighter while pulling me further to him._

_When he pulled away I growled at the loss of the complete contact we were sharing, and that was when I knew we were about to cross a line that we probably shouldn't cross. When he stepped back I looked in to his eyes and I could see the want in his eyes and I know that he could see the want in mine. With out thinking I walk towards him again this time I raise my hand and I see him flinch._

"_I'm not going to hit you." I whisper as I run my hand down his face toward his chest._

"_Sorry force of habit I guess." He smirks. "Sam you have to stop."_

"_I don't want to stop." I pulled him in for a kiss, but I wasn't expecting him to push me up against the wall and lift me up. In one second he had me against the wall, the door locked and the shade pulled completely down._

_The next thing I know my shirt is on the ground and his mouth is on my neck and shoulders while he moves me off the wall and sets me on the hood of the half car in the studio, I feel his hands run up my back and feel his effortlessly unhook my bra throwing it across the room. Grabbing my face in his hands kissing me roughly, tongues clashing, lips being bitten and moaning from both our mouths. I feel his hands moving farther down and his fingers graze my nipples at the same time causing me to gasp at his touch. I feel him smirk as he moves to my neck._

"_You are so soft Sam." He whispers and then bites my ear softly ._

_Without realizing what I'm doing I run my hands down his chest past his abs to his belt, I pull it off and unbutton his jeans sliding the zipper all the way down. He looks at me then kicks his shoes off as I push his jeans to his feet as he kicks them off. For the first time I actually get nervous as Freddie kisses down my neck to my breast taking each nipple in his mouth biting softly and licking them back and forth making me grab his hair. Getting a loud groan from him. He continues to kiss downward placing nips here and there sucking on my hips. I feel his hands run up my legs toward the button of my jeans where he makes quick work of it sliding the zipper down, he hooks two of my belt loops with his thumbs and he begins sliding them down. I lift my hips to help him. The look on his face when he sees my matching red lace boy shorts is amazing he looks like a kid in a candy store. _

_Kissing me back up to my neck my legs hook around his waist as he picks me up and sets me on the floor, yeah my first time is on the floor, kneeling in between my legs we continue to kiss until he feels my hands on the waist band of his boxers tugging them down, the second they slip down my hand is on his dick stroking him slowly, impressed with his length._

"_God Sam." I hear him mumble in my neck._

"_Feel good?"_

"_You have no idea." I work my hand up and down a few more times before I feel him pull it away. "Sam you have to stop or were never going to get there."_

_I feel him hook my boy shorts with one hand as he slides them down and off my legs, I suddenly feel very vulnerable and that is something I have never felt before. I know he can feel it he hesitates before he starts kissing my thighs, and running his hands over them. I feel one of his hands run up the inside of my leg before he runs in over my slit and I gasp at the contact, knowing that Im not going to hit him I feel him slide one finger in to me._

"_Fuck Sam, did I make you this wet?"_

"_Yeah, that feels so good." With that he begins to move his finger faster before adding another one, stretching me with each thrust. I know he can feel that annoying little membrane that marks me a virgin. But we both know that's about to change. His thumb finds my clit as he rubs his thumb in circles causing me to cry out multiple times. "Freddie…Shit…FUCK." I can see his smug little smirk as I hit my orgasm, feeling my walls contract over his fingers, feeling him pull them out I know what's next and I'm looking forward to it. _

"_Are you sure about this?"_

"_Yeah, and don't worry I'm on birth control."_

_He grabs his dick and lines up with my entrance, he kisses me as he pushes himself in side, I cry out in pain. Once he is fully inside he stops moving._

"_I hurt you Sam." he wipes the tears off of my face kissing me softly._

_-End flashback-_

GPOV

Smiling I open the studio door and try to push out the memory of our first time, I see Carly sitting on the car playing with her hands.

"Why did you really wait so long?"

"It started out as a one time thing, I don't even remember why anymore. I'm done looking at the past Carly. I'm finally happy."

"Sam things like that don't just happen. Its supposed to be when your in love, not because you wanted to get it over with."

"Carly I am in love with him, I always have been."

"You love him?"

"Yeah but I havent told him yet. We just made it official last night. I hated keeping this from you but he was always in love with you, he hated me for the longest time. How was I supposed to tell you that since we kissed I've loved him?"

"I'm your best friend Sam you should know that I wouldn't judge you."

"Easy for you to say you've never had anyone tell you that you weren't good enough or smart enough or not like your perfect sister. Carly Freddie makes me feel like I matter, ever since we did that everything is so much better in life, I'm not failing school."

"Sam, I don't even know what to say."

"How about congratulations?"

"I am happy that you two are happy but how did this happen? You two hate each other?"

"Honestly, ever since that night all the tension went away, who knew that I needed to have sex with the nub?"

"Okay rule one I don't want to hear about your sex lives."

"Are you sure because let me tell you that nub is fucking amazing."

"AHH Sam I don't want to know."

"Are you okay with this?"

"Do I have much of a choice? I'm kidding I am really happy for you guys and I'll have your back tomorrow."

"Ok so now what do you want to do today?"

"Well we really need to work on the next episode of Icarly. So we could do that."

"Alright lets get the nub." Sam said as she pulled out her phone and sent a quick text out.

As me and Sam sit there talking mostly about me and the fact that I cant stop making out with Gibby, Freddie walks in the door.

"Hey Carly, so I'm sure she asked but are you okay with this?"

"Yeah, I'm happy for you guys."

"Well now you know lets get down to work."

I didn't know how long they would last once it got out at school but I hope that they did I was truly happy for them, looking at them now I realize that it was always there between them how they look at each other when they think that no one is looking or how one will look but look away if the other one glances toward them. It really was sweet.

That night we all stayed at Carly's just hanging out and watching movies, me and Freddie sat next to each other and I leaned into him but we were trying really hard not to let it go further than that we wanted to ease Carly in to this. Once she was used to it we were going to tell Spencer, that is one reaction we were waiting for.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the next chapter like promised working on the new one later today. REVIEW it makes me happy and makes me write...until later peace.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

FPOV

Monday morning oh how I hate you. I had been up half the night with Sam and Carly working on Icarly, after the girls went to bed I stayed up tweaking a few things on the site. It was supposed to be a few minutes but it turned into a few hours, and I was feeling it now. Dragging myself up and out I bed I get in the shower and just stand there letting myself slowly waking up. By the time I get out and dressed I have to literally run out the door running into a beautiful blond headed demon.

"Hey we were just about to come get you." Sam asked as I helped her off the floor.

"Sorry I was up late, working on the site. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, you ready?"

"Yeah lets do this. Carly you coming?"

"Yeah I'll be right behind you guys."

The walk to school was the same as always except I was holding Sam's hand while she and Carly talked a little about the show on Friday, Carly had caught up to us as about six blocks ago. It was like all the worry we had about doing this had disappeared when he were together, luckily we had a few classes together but this is going to be an interesting day.

"Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been calling your name for five minutes."

"Sorry I was just thinking. What did you need?"

"Well for one were here, and two are you ready for this?"

"Are you? There going to say that you are dating a dork, but me all my dorky friends are going to think I'm a god for getting you."

"I'll be fine. Lets do this."

With that I take one last breath and walk in the doors, it was as if we were a magnet and everyone was drawn to us, well more towards the fact that we were holding hands. I look down towards Sam and I see her give me a reassuring smile before I lean down and give her a rough kiss causing a lot of girls to go 'awe' and a lot of guys going 'Get it Benson'. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad.

"I'll see you later, baby girl."

"Yeah I'll see you in history." He leaned down to kiss me.

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

Today wasn't all that bad, everyone was actually pretty happy about me and Freddie, it was like they had known all along, like way before me and Freddie had even crossed the line. There were a few people that had given us grief about us since we are supposed to hate each other but what they don't realize is that I've been in love with Freddie for years, even if I never admitted it to myself.

"Hey sweet girl." I hear as I feel Freddie grab my waist from behind planting a kiss on my neck, getting some girls to go awe as we walked by.

"Hey, how was your day?"

"Not bad, how was yours?"

"It was fine, but if I hear the word seddie one more time I'm going to go postal."

"Seddie?" Freddie asked confused.

"Sam and Freddie together is seddie."

"Well look on the bright side, there really wasn't any drama today."

"This is very true. So how did it go with your AV buddies?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"They were bowing down to me, I got THE Sam Puckett. They were asking how I got you, you know me being a nerd and all."

"Awe baby your not a nerd, you're a nub, and you're my nub." He smiles as I say this pulling him in for a quick but rough kiss before Carly comes up.

"Still not used to that."

"Sorry Carly, we can make out in front of you more if you'd like."

"Thanks but no thanks Sam I think you two should just do it when your alone."

"So we cant kiss at all in front of you." I heard Freddie ask Carly jokingly.

"That's not what I mean…"

"Carly I was joking."

"Oh. So are you all ready to get out of here?"

"Are you kidding mama needs a nap. Now Benson turn around I need a lift."

"Anything for you princess."

"You two are something else, few months ago you hate each other and now your so cute."

"Can it Carly." Freddie and me say at the same time, getting a laugh out of her.

The walk home was the same as always, Freddie carrying me and Carly talking about some new guy at school, guess she was finally moving on from making out with Gibby, I get chills just thinking about it. Truth be told that wasn't all I was thinking about, we made it through school, so next we needed to tell his mom and Spencer, or Spencer then Freddie's mom. Now Carly was talking about telling everyone on Friday about this, and all I could do was smile at the thought, everyone would know that Freddie was mine and I was his. No matter what.

* * *

><p>CPOV<p>

By the time we got back to Bushwell Sam had fallen asleep on Freddie, something she normally didn't do. So usually Freddie would tell her to start walking around the time we get to the Groovy smoothie but today he carried her to my couch before waking her and setting her down. He had brushed her hair out of her face tucking it behind her ear before he headed over to me in the kitchen.

"Did you hear anything negative today?"

"Actually no, it was mostly positive stuff, and a few stupid people saying we should be together. However I disagree the more that I get used to this the more I'm starting to see how much you to actually care about each other."

"Its more than care Carly."

"Are you in love with her?"

"Yeah, I just don't know how to tell her. If you would of told me two years ago before me and her kissed that I would be in love with that blond headed demon I would of told you that you were crazy."

"But its not two years ago and you love her."

"Yes, yes I do. Now the hard part is going to be telling my mom. She has never cared for the two of you, more so Sam than you."

"Yeah but she has kind of mellowed out the last few months though."

"Very true, but I love that girl more than anything, but I am scared to tell my mom, she's going to flip out."

"Hey, hey, hey." Spencer yelled walking in the door causing Sam to jerk awake.

"What has you in such a good mood Spencer?" I ask.

"Just met a girl, who is amazing!"

"Good for you, man." Freddie walks over to the couch and sits down next to Sam handing her his soda which she drank.

"Hold it." Spencer yelled. "Freddie you do realize your sitting very close to Sam right? Sam you know you just drank out of his cup right?"

"Its not a big deal Spencer." Sam replied.

"You two hate each other why aren't you freaking out Sam?"

"Why would she freak out?" Freddie stated pulling Sam in for a kiss causing Spencer's jaw to hit the floor.

"Wait…what…how…what?" was all my brother managed to get out.

"Well Spencer, Sam and Freddie here have been dating secretly for six months, I found out Saturday and they walk into school together holding hands and kissed."

"Spencer are you crying?" Sam asked pulling away from Freddie.

"I'm just so happy for you two finally." he cheered as he did his happy dance. "FINALLY."

We all just watched him as he ran all through the apartment.

"How is it that everyone but Carly me and you saw all this coming?"

"Well nub, its hard to see what's right in front of you."

"Very true. So Carly what are you guys doing tonight?"

"Well if he ever calms down where supposed to go to the art museum with Socko. Not my idea of fun but I don't get a say in the matter. What about you guys?"

"I'm thinking that we should tell my mom, before we tell the entire world about us."

* * *

><p>FPOV<p>

Once Spencer finally stopped running around the apartment he managed to make us spaghetti tacos to celebrate mine and Sam's relationship, and he managed to do it with out setting anything on fire. Which is amazing in it self. Through the entire dinner he was practically jumping out of his chair, yes this is a huge thing in my life and Spencer is like a big brother but he needed to chill out. He was freaking me out and I had to tell my mom, which is going to be a marathon in it self. After dinner me and Sam headed over to my apartment as Carly and Spencer headed out to meet Socko. My mom wasn't home yet, part of being a nurse if she was scheduled off at eight if something came up she could be gone all night. Heading to my bedroom Sam put in one of her zombie movies and crawled in to my bed next to me.

"You know we can watch one of your movies."

"Its fine Sam, I don't watch the movie I just watch you."

"That is the corniest line, nub. But sweet at the same time."

"Okay so we made it through Carly, school and Spencer, you ready for my mom?"

"If we must, but then there is always my mom to."

"Oh I didn't even think about that, no offense baby but will she remember it?"

"Good point, well just deal with your mom first and I'll tell my mom."

She had stopped paying attention to the movie when my fingers started running across her belly lightly while I kissed her neck.

"Freddie, we cant your mom could be home any minute."

"I know but I cant help it, I love you so much I cant keep my hands to myself." After I had said that my hand stopped moving and I held my breath.

"You mean that?"

"Yeah. I love you Sam."

"I love you to." She said as she smiled at me, but just as we were about to kiss I heard my mom scream. Looking towards my bedroom door I saw my mom standing there her hands over her open mouth.

"Mom."

"You said I love you to Sam?"

"Yeah."

"Freddie your growing up so fast I never thought I would hear you saw that so soon."

"Wait your not mad?"

"Why would I be made Freddie? I'm just glad its not Carly, at least Sam will keep you on your toes." With that she turned and walked out.

"So I take it she's not mad?"

"Sam I have no idea what that was, normally she would freak out seeing a girl in my room."

"Well I think she's happy now get back over here and make out with me."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys working on chapter 7 leave me some reviews to make my day. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**AN::: thanks for the feed back. Sorry if it gets confusing on the point of view. I try to follow whos pov it is. Thanks for the love read and review as always.**

* * *

><p>FPOV<p>

"There is no way she is handling this that well."

"Didn't you want her to handle this well?"

"You know I do Sam, I just wasn't prepared for it. Seriously she would normally fly off the handle with the idea of any girl in my room let alone me telling one that I love them. Remember when I got hit by the taco truck and she literally threw a fit when Carly came in to apologize?"

"You do make a good point do you want to go talk to her?" I shake my head and walk out of my room down the hall to my moms room hearing her cry.

"Mom?" I ask while knocking on her door.

"Yes Freddie Bear?"

"Why are you crying?" I open the door walking in.

"I'm just happy for you, and I'm in a little bit of shock. Don't look at me like that. Out of the two of them I would of picked Sam for you. Anyone could of seen that you two would sooner or later get together."

"How is it that ever one has seen this coming but me and her?"

"Well honey, its easy to see if you aren't the one in the relationship. Think about it, how long have you and Sam been friends?"

"Umm at least ten years."

"Okay well in those ten years, she has beaten you up, defended you, made fun of you, and yet you always stuck around. I know it wasn't all for Carly."

"So your not mad?"

"Freddie your growing up weather I like it or not, your eighteen. Did you honestly expect me to think you weren't going to eventually fall in love."

"Me and Sam definitely didn't see this coming, we were all ready for a massive argument."

"Just promise me that you guys wont make me a grandmother anytime soon, and that if she continues to stay the night tell her that she can get ready for school here. Did you really think that I didn't know she was staying here? There really isn't any point for her to wake up to apartments. Now go back and tell her I'm not mad, and that tomorrow she can stay for dinner so I can get to know her."

"okay."

"And Freddie, you two remind me of me and your father, we met at sixteen and had you at 21 so I cant really judge you two for doing something I once did. Who knows where you two will end up."

I nod my head and get up off her bed, walking down the hall I really didn't see her being okay with this. it's a huge relief that she is okay with Sam because I don't think I can live with out her anymore. I open my door and notice that Sam has turned off the tv and is sitting on my bed with her head down, playing with her hands, this is the first time I have seen fear in Sam Puckett's eyes.

"How mad is she?"

"She is actually not mad, she saw it coming. Yeah I know my mother who freaked out when I stopped taking my tick baths is okay with me dating you."

"Does she have a fever or something?"

"I don't think so, but she did make me promise no babies for a while, and if you stay the night you don't have to leave early."

"She knew I was staying here?"

"She is still my mother she knows all."

"So no babies for a while?"

"Yep, why did you want one right now?" I ask jokingly

"No, but I just didn't see your mom saying no babies for a while which means she thinks were going to be together for a while."

"Well I'm in this for the long hall what about you?"

"I'm in it for as long as you'll love me."

"Then were going to have a problem because I don't think I'll ever stop loving you."

"That is a really good answer baby." I heard her whisper before my lips captured hers.

SPOV

To hear that Freddie's mom wasn't mad at us for dating was a huge thing, I still had a hard time with it today even though she's known about us for the last four months. Yeah we've actually survived a whole four months of everyone knowing. We still get some grief about Freddie being with me and not Carly but we quickly shut those kids up with a good rough kiss. When we went on the internet and announced it, it was crazy our site has never blown up so fast during a web show, again a lot of people were happy for us but some where really heartbroken I got the Nub.

Even now he is sleeping in his bed while I fill out college applications. Yeah I know me going to college is a thing I thought I would never do. But dating Freddie had its advantages he kept me on my toes when it came to school, but because of him I had actually made the grades to do this. I know that I would never get in to any of the amazing colleges he applied to but as long as we were close together then we would be okay.

"Sam?"

"Go back to sleep baby its early." I saw with out even looking at him.

"I know its early I'm trying to figure out why you are awake." I felt him come up behind me and kiss my neck.

"I'm just filling out college applications, since I couldn't sleep."

"Well do you need me to wear you out again?" I hear him ask.

"No I was just thinking about these applications, what if I don't get in to any place that's close to you?"

"Baby I told you I'm going to the closest school that you get in to. Or I'll stay here and so to the university here."

"You deserve a better school then here."

"Hey I don't care if I even go to college. As long as I have you I'll be just fine, now can you please come back to bed so I can get some sleep?"

"Awe what's a matter cant sleep with out me?"

"Nope. I cant do a lot of things with out you." He whispers in my ear as his hands wrap around my waist. "Now am I going to have to carry you back to bed or are you going to come willingly?"

"hmm, lets see if you carry me I don't have to walk…and if I come willingly its just no fun. So…" I never got to finish my sentence before Freddie spun the chair around and threw me over his shoulder, before dropping me on the bed.

"Now do I need to get rid of all those college doubts?"

"If you don't mind."

With that I felt Freddie slide his hands under my t-shirt and pull it over my head, once it hit the floor I felt his tongue run over my neck and collar bone, as one of his hands ran down the grab my breast squeezing it roughly knowing that this one was going to make me forget about everything.

"Just relax baby, I got this." He whispered before kissing me.

I could feel his hand run farther down my body hooking my boy shorts and sliding them off. Feeling his hands run up and down my legs hooking my knees and pulling them open, licking his lips he lowered his head to my hips before biting them gently. Feeling his tongue running back and forth over my belly his hands running over my ribcage his fingers slightly digging into my skin leaving a trail of his fingers, before he runs then gently over my nipples causing them to pucker.

Getting a low moan out of me I feel his lips move lower before I feel his tongue give me a quick lick up my center, causing me to gasp. Getting a smirk out of him he pulls his right hand down and slides one finger inside of me moving it slowly back and fourth adding different amounts of pressure before sliding in another finger. Causing my back to arch, my fingers run through his hair and grab on as he runs his tongue over my clit sucking it hard. He puts his arm over my hips to keep me flat against the bed, looking at me he thrusts his fingers in hard before withdrawing them and thrusting in again.

"Fuck Freddie…don't stop…"

"I don't plan on it sweet girl."

Thrusting in again he hooks his fingers hitting my stop while he sucks harder on my clit I can feel my insides starting to grip his fingers. We both know what's about to happen.

"Come one sweet girl let it go. Once you do you'll get me inside you." With that promise I let go. "That's a good girl" I hear Freddie say as he pulls out his fingers, giving me another quick lick before he kisses his way up to my nipples sucking on each one before moving to my neck.

"You know I love your fingers right?"

"I think you love something else a little more though."

"What's that?" The nub never answered he just thrust himself deep inside me. "Oh yeah I forgot about him."

"You forgot about him? Well I'll just have to make sure that you never forget again." He says before pulling completely out of me and thrusting back in. "Sam you feel so good."

"Freddie…fuck yes."

"Oh so you remember him now?" He says as he pulls out and pushes back in sliding his tongue into my mouth swallowing my screams and moans as he picked up his pace. I heard him let out a groan as I dug my nails down his back, feeling that I was close to cuming again, I knew that he knew it to, I hooked my legs around his waist pushing him in deeper.

"Fuck Freddie I'm so close."

That was when he reached between us rubbing my clit and that was what sent me over the edge a second him, but this one was much harder.

"Fuck Sam." with that I felt Freddie release inside me before he pulled out and laid next to me. "So did that clear your mind?"

"What were we talking about before?"

"Then it worked. I love you sweet girl."

"Love you to."

CPOV

It was weird watching Sam and Freddie not fight as much, yes they still had there little nothing fights, which were about absolutely nothing. One was about how he didn't have any shirts for her to sleep in once, yeah strange. And now there fighting about where to go for dinner, but I'm used to this they'll ask me in about five minutes where they should go then they'll ask if I want to go. That was one thing that never changed, they always asked if I wanted to go with them almost every time. Even during icarly and they would talk they never made out in front of me, but there were times you could hear Sam screaming from his apartment.

Brad once joked about them having sex and told me to listen to the bed hitting the wall faster and faster until you heard Freddie yell "FUCK" then the bed stopped. Now looking back on it I shouldn't of listened but it is funny when me and Brad look at each other and yell FUCK. Freddie and Sam turn the brightest shade of red, but I know that if they ever catch me and Brad going at it, there payback will be a million times worse.

"Carly, where do you think we should go to dinner?" Sam asked

"Cant you two ever decide on anything?"

"We decide on a lot of things Carly, but I don't want barbeque again and that's all she wants to eat." Freddie mumbled.

"Sam you have to compromise, why don't you two go get Italian?"

"Italian works, sound good Nub?'

"Works for me, thanks Carly, you want to come?"

"No Brads coming over in a little bit and were going to do math."

"Yeah maybe some division."

"Sam knock it off, come on lets get you some food. See ya Carly."

Watching them walk out of my apartment he wraps an arm around her waist keeping her close and gives her a quick peck on her for head, they were really sweet to each other. One had to wonder just how long it was actually going to last.

* * *

><p>Im not sure about this chapter but leave me some love let me know what you all think.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

SPOV

"Freddie, I'm bored."

"Sam, I have to get this done, once this is finished we'll do something."

"How long is that going to take you?"

"At least an hour, why don't you go hang out with Carly or something." Freddie said agitated.

"Fine." I get off his bed and walk out his apartment. There was something going on with him and I wasn't sure what it was. I know he was trying to finish his essays for college but he had been working on them for three weeks. Sighing I open Carly's door and see Spencer upside down.

"Uh, Spencer what are you doing?"

"Hi Sam, I was hanging this bar up on the ceiling to do this awesome chandelier but I slipped and I've been hanging like this for a while. Little help?"

"Need the ladder?" I ask as I move it under him while he flips over the bar he had successfully hung.

"Thanks, all the blood ran outta my head."

"No problem, so I take it Carly isn't here?"

"Nope she is out with Brad, I swear those two are worse than you and Freddie."

"What do you mean?"

"I am happy you two finally got together, but Carly and Brad they cant keep there hands off each other even if I'm in the room. You and Freddie at least don't eat each others faces in public."

"Very true." I mumble.

"Sam are you alright?"

"Yeah, kinda, I guess, Freddie's just freaking out about his essays, well he's freaking out about college. I know he'll get in to a good one but he doesn't think so."

"Well I've known him for a long time, he has always been an over achiever, he needs to relax."

"Yeah no kidding, he just snapped at me for telling him I was bored. I don't know what else to do Spencer, I mean all we ever do now is the show and homework. I get it, he wants to go to a great school, hell he will probably get into any school he wants while I'll be stuck here, I wasted to much time."

"Do you honestly believe that he would just leave you here? Think about it Sam, that boy loves you. He put up with you beating him on a daily basis for ten years, that boy let you tell everyone on the internet that you two are together and I'm sure he got a lot of crap for it. He's not going to leave you, he's going to love you for as long as you will let him."

"I know he loves me Spence but I will never get in to half the school's he wants to go to, I don't want him to sacrifice a great school to go to one I get into. Its not fair to him. I don't want to hold him back, even now I'm doing really well in school but it was to little to late." I say as I sit on the couch.

"Sam, trust me he wont care what school he goes to as long as your with him."

"Spencer a lot can happen in five months, think about it we have two months of high school then summer. Who knows we could break up tomorrow."

"But you two wont, you guys will get married and have babies."

"The way you say babies is funny. Do you honestly think we can do college and not fight all the time?"

"Sam its you and Freddie, when do you not fight all the time? And don't you dare say when you two sleep together because half the time your fighting."

"Not true. We just disagree. Anyway I'm not talking to you about that kind of embarrassing."

"Trust me, you two will make it but you need to talk about this, its just not going to go away."

"I know, its just still weird, I never thought we would still be together. We have never had a serious problem except telling Carly and his mom about us. We only have stupid little nothing fights over him leaving the cap off the toothpaste or me hogging the covers, or where to eat. How do I tell him I feel bad about him having to go to some second rate college because I probably wont get in to a good one?"

FPOV

Hearing my girlfriend telling Spencer that she was upset because she thinks she wont get into a good college because she 'Wasted' to much time was bullshit, or the fact that I would have to go to some low rate college. I knew she would get into a good college because she had really turned around this school year, yes colleges look at all years, but if they see a dramatic change in grades for the better they tend to over look the bad ones. Sure she had never pulled straight A's prior to this year but she did get B's and C's she had a chance. He spent two days convincing her that he didn't care what college he went to as long as he had her, apparently it didn't work.

He just couldn't understand why she would think that they wouldn't last, they were bound to last, if you think about it they've been together for years. All the teasing and fighting and the punches and wrestling, the awkward moments here and there. Along with the stolen glances and un-accidental touching, it became a game to them. But that night she came to the studio when he was working out he knew it was time they stopped playing there game and made a move, but he would of never guessed she would return the kiss or take it further. But here he was almost ten months after that day hearing her tell Spencer all of this, it was breaking his heart.

"Am I that much of an ass right now?" I thought to myself, sighing before walking back over to my apartment walking in to my room pulling open the closet and grabbing the black box I had put there waiting for our one year but figuring it was about time to give this to her. Putting the box in his pocket he headed back towards Carly's apartment and without knocking walked in.

"Hey Fredo! You want some spaghetti tacos?"

"Uh, sure. Where's Sam?"

"Fire escape. Dinners in ten." Spencer said but I was already out the door. I could see her sitting on the steps with her hair slightly blowing in the wind.

"Hey sweet heart." Causing her to jump.

"You scared me Benson."

"Sorry." I sat on the step above her wrapping my arms around her shoulders feeling her relax into me. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, baby what's wrong?"

"You know if you talked to me and not Spencer we could figure this out together. Sam there is nothing in this world that I wouldn't do for you, I don't care what school I get in to or where I go as long as I get to wake up with you in my arms every night and tell you I love you every day."

"Freddie you deserve to go to an amazing school."

"And I will, colleges they are everywhere I can major in whatever I want where ever I want, but there is only one you." I paused to grab the box out of my pocket opening it. "This was for our one year but I think you need a little reassuring now."

"Baby its beautiful, put it on."

I pulled out the necklace, that had a heart outlined in diamonds, yes real ones, placing it around her neck before planting a kiss on her shoulders. "This isn't the only gift for you but you have to wait until June for the rest of them." I pulled her in for a kiss.

"I love you Freddie."

"I love you two, now are we going to drop this college issue?"

"Only if you stop obsessing over those essay's."

"Ok, anything for you baby, now Spencer mentioned spaghetti tacos."

"Lets go Nub there's food." Sam yelled practically jumping threw the window and all I could do was laugh watching her run down the hall to Carly's apartment. And just like that she was back to being my girl.

* * *

><p>not my best but mostly for a fill in. need some reviews<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Okay guys sorry for the wait, hopefully I caught most of the errors in here with the POV's just reread the last chapter and saw all of the errors. As always leave me some love.

SPOV

I was so glad that classes were finally over for the year, smiling at the thought that next year would be my last in college. Yeah I got into college, and Freddie true to his word went to a college less than fifteen minutes away. Walking out of the door to the main building I smile as I see Carly stressing out about her history exam in less than an hour, I knew she shouldn't of stayed up all night with her new boyfriend Jake.

"Hey."

"Sam I'm going to fail, I know it."

"No your not, you got this. You always say your not going to pass and you always end up with A's."

"I haven't studied at all for this."

"Maybe you should of thought of that before you decided to hang with Jake last night."

"I know, but all I do is school I wanted to have some fun." Carly whined.

"Carly, school is supposed to come first. Don't look at me like that, the nub has grown on me."

I told Carly to go back to reading her notes while I sat down waiting for Freddie to pick me up. I have a car but I hate driving when I don't have to and it saves us money by him dropping me off on his way. Pulling my phone out I get on the internet looking for new tech stuff to by my nerd for our four year anniversary, yeah I said four years. Freddie made a good point senior year that our anniversary should be the day we slept together since that was the first time we gave into our feelings.

Sighing to myself, I have never been good at giving gifts but I definitely can't leave him with out a gift, for our first year I had gotten him a brand new laptop and camera for the show. For our second one I bought him the new pearphone and this year I hoping to get him a new sound effect box and surprising him with a trip for two to Cancun, well it'll be a gift to us both. We need it after that hellish school year. I swear if I had to sit through my stupid history class one more time I was going to pull my hair out.

Looking up from my phone after Carly nudged me with her arm, I smile as I see my sexy nerdy boyfriend walking towards me with a bouquet of pink and white roses.

"Hey baby." he greets as he kisses me handing me the flowers. "Hey Carly."

"Hi Freddie"

"What are you up to?" Freddie asked?

"She's studying because she was out late with Jake last night and didn't think about finals. We'll see you later Carly." Carly mumbled something as me and Freddie start walking away. "Okay Benson what's with the flowers?"

"What cant a guy buy his amazing, incredibly sexy, smart, wonderful girlfriend roses for no reason?"

"No, what are you up to?" I say and he just smirks.

"I have no idea what your talking about. But since we are now done with this year, you ready to go home?" He asks wrapping his arms around me, giving me the sexiest look.

"Please get me out of here." I joke, and with out warning he picks me up bridal style heading towards the car. "Now this is service."

"Happy birthday Sam, I love you." I hear him whisper in my ear, as I smile.

"I love you to."

He set me down by the car and opened the door once I was in he closed it and a moment later he was getting in on his side. Dorky little nub, smiling at me while I smelt my roses. God how I love this man, best thing that ever happened to me.

FPOV

Watching my girlfriend out of the corner of my eye I couldn't help but laugh a little every time she smelled her roses when she thought I wasn't looking but she quickly gave up trying to be sneaky about it. I couldn't believe how much more I had fallen in love with her over the last few years, I didn't think it was possible. Most people would probably think that she was intimidating and bossy when were at home but that's not the truth, she was this amazing sweet girl. Offering to cook, and surprising me with lunch a few times a week, offering me bacon from her stash, or just letting me put my head in her lap while we watched a movie so she could run her fingers threw my hair. Or how she would just stop and stare at me when she thought I wasn't paying attention and when I looked she would get the brightest shade of red like she was embarrassed that she was looking at me. Truth be told I loved it.

"What are you thinking about nub?"

"How amazingly sexy you are and all the things I'm going to do to you tonight."

"Really? Care to share?"

"Not really but its going to be a long night." I said as I parked my car in our driveway next to hers.

"Are you sure you can make it all night baby?"

"Sam, I'm not usually the one begging to stop."

"That was one time." Sam said as she got out of the car.

Laughing at her quietly I got out of the car as well and followed her to the door, handing her the keys I took a breath as she opened the door and walked in. It didn't take her long before she stopped dead in her tracks, keys dropping to the floor. When she started to turn around I dropped to my knees and smiled at her, the smallest smile appeared on her face as her hands covered her mouth.

"Sam, I love you more than anything on this earth. I cant imagine a life with out you, and I don't ever want to find out. I can promise you that I will never cheat on you or raise a hand to you in any hurtful way, I promise I will love everything about you even if I don't agree with you sleeping with a plate of bacon by the bed. I want to spend the rest of my life waking up next to you and falling asleep holding you against me. So I am asking you to let me be the man that you love for the rest of your life. Sam will you marry me?" I ask pulling open the black box to reveal a solid white gold engagement ring with a square cut diamond in the middle and four smaller ones on each side.

SPOV

I couldn't breath, I couldn't move, the second I opened the door and walked into our living room I was in shock. My dorky little nub had made it look amazing in here, roses and candles everywhere. Ahh that nub sure knew how to get to mama. He had made a makeshift picnic on our living room floor and when I went to look at him I had to look down. When I did I saw this huge sexy grin on him, he had actually managed to surprise me. With out thinking my hand went over my mouth and I had to hold back tears, yes me Samantha Puckett was holding back tears looking at my boyfriend on one knee.

"…Will you marry me?" I looked at him as he finished speaking and I let out the breath I was holding and moved my hand down. Smiling I grabbed his head and crashed my lips against his.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Of course I'll marry you." I whisper kissing his face all over the place. I hear him let out a deep breath as he pulls away and grabs my left hand and I laugh a little as I see his shaking hands slip on my engagement ring. "Are you nervous baby?"

"Sam, I have been so scared for weeks waiting to do this and your wondering if I'm nervous? Yes I was extremely nervous. What if you would of said no?"

"Freddie, you could of asked me when we were 18 and I would of said yes."

"Damn, I should of just did it in the car." He says jokingly.

"See then I would of said no." I smile as I pull him towards me once again. "Baby this ring is beautiful."

"So its not to girly?"

"No baby, mama likes."

"Good, so you want to eat?"

"Not really hungry at the moment." Before he can respond I crash my lips back to his as I slide my fingers threw his hair, while one of his hands travel to my waist while the other one pulls gently on my hair. "I just want you."

"That can be arranged." He growled into my neck before biting it.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the shortness but i have a new job. yay! so ive been busy with that. let me know if i got the pov's right.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

SPOV

I woke up stretching in my king sized bed only to be caught by two very strong arms pulling me closer to him, and I giggled. I giggled when I was snuggly against his chest and he began kissing my neck.

"Baby stop."

"Why, we don't have anything to do today. Except to stay in bed."

"Freddie there is a lot to do like clean up the mess we made last night."

"Wasn't my fault that you knocked the bookcase over." He chuckled still kissing my neck.

"Yes it is if you weren't so good at what you do I wouldn't have done that." I replied running my hand over his chest.

"Do you really want me to stop?" He asked flipping us over so he was on top.

Wrapping my hands around his neck I just smiled at him, I loved him with everything I had but there is just something about waking up to this man. "Baby I want you to stop talking and kiss me."

"I can do that." He said smirking before kissing me gently slowly building it up.

I moaned slightly as I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip opening my mouth I love how we fight for dominance and pace. One of the good things about last night was we went to bed naked, and that makes for one hell of a good morning.

* * *

><p>CPOV<p>

I shut the door of my car and headed towards Sam and Freddie's house yesterday was Sam's birthday and always celebrate our birthdays. But she had never called me last night and never answered when I called her. Knocking on the door I hear Sam yell come in. Once I'm in I freeze at the sight of there place, bookshelves knocked over, there couch isn't against the wall anymore and there are candles every where.

"Do I really want to know what went on in here last night?"

"Well…" Freddie began.

"I mean come on we all had plans last night, you know to celebrate your birthday."

"Carly…" Freddie tried again only to have Sam cut him off.

"Baby, I wanna do it." Sam said and he just nodded. "See Carly yesterday when we got home he had this awesome set up in here, candles, food and flowers. When I turned around to look at him, he…um…he asked me to marry him and I said yes!" Sam hollered as she showed me her ring.

"OH MY GOD! FINALLY! It took you long enough Freddie!"

"Hey, you try proposing to Sam Puckett." Freddie said jokingly and Sam looked at him with her mouth open. "Baby it took me four years to finally ask you."

"I know." Sam said before giving him a quick kiss. "So Carly, do you want to be my maid of honor?"

"Are you kidding… um yeah! SO have you guys decided on a date yet?"

"He just asked last night there really hasn't been much to talk about." Sam said.

"You guys had all night."

"Um Carly. Did you see the state of our house? Do you really think that me and Sam would sit around talking about dates on her birthday after I proposed?" Freddie stated.

"Excellent point. So now that is out of your system lets talk wedding details. First you two need a date."

"Hmmm, Freddie what do you think about getting married before school starts again?" Sam asked.

"Do you really think we can plan a wedding that fast?" Freddie wondered.

"Actually I do, if we set the date for the end of July we can have a honeymoon before school starts. I mean if you want."

"Babe, any day you want is going to be fine with me. If you want lets get married on our anniversary."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, July 28th lets do it."

"Well Carly there you go July 28th of this year." Sam had said excitedly. "Oh and for the honeymoon I already have it taken care of so don't plan anything."

"What do you have planned baby?"

"Well its your anniversary present so you don't get to find out, now Carly me and Freddie have to clean this mess up so…"

"Say no more I'll grab a broom." I said.

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

Watching Carly look around our living room with her nose scrunched was funny, every time she picked up a book she held her breath hoping she wouldn't find anything under them. We didn't tell her that all the clothes had already been picked up. Watching Freddie lift the bookshelves back up was entertaining to say the least, we still had yet to figure out how I was able to pull them down last night, oh well. Thinking about it now I wish I wouldn't have destroyed the set up he had last night so I could of gotten a few pictures of it.

When I had brought that up to Freddie he said not to worry about it he had taken a few pictures before he came and got it. It was like he new our house would of gotten destroyed, he knows me so well. We were almost done putting the books back on them when Carly started in about the wedding again. If it were up to me we would just go to the court house but everyone who had been there for me and Freddie deserves to watch us get married. But knowing Carly this wedding was going to be off the walls. We just have to keep her in check, which was going to be extremely difficult.

"Earth to Sam! Baby!"

"Sorry, I was day dreaming."

"I noticed. What were you thinking about?"

"How we're going to keep Carly into check with this wedding."

"Yeah, that is going to be a challenge. You know we could just go to the court house."

"NO way are you two getting married in the court house." We heard Carly yell from our kitchen.

"Our wedding Shay!" Freddie said.

"Carly you have to promise not to go overboard on this. I don't think we need some huge wedding just family and friends."

"Ugh, fine." Carly mumbled.

"She went along with that to easily." Freddie stated and I nodded in agreement.

"Okay so who are you inviting." Carly asked walking in to the living room with a notebook.

"Spencer for sure, he could be my best man. Then there is Gibby, Tasha and Guppy. My mom and her boyfriend Gun Smoke." Freddie started.

"Mel and my mom and her current boyfriend, Wendy, Brad and don't forget Spencer's girlfriend." I added.

"Principal Franklin?" Carly asked and we nodded.

"You know what would be funny baby?" Freddie asked me.

"What?"

"If we invited Mrs. Briggs and Mr. Howard."

"Why would we do that?"

"Because they said we wouldn't last." Freddie said laughing.

"If we must but don't expect me to be nice to them."

Sitting in to Freddie's side we all laugh and joke about the list of people that keeps getting longer and all the things that they said when we first started dating. By the time that we got up to let Carly out we had a lot of it planned already, well who we invited and the color scheme which was blue and black, we even had flowers in mind. Roses, since Freddie had gotten me them every year for my birthday, our anniversary and valentines day.

After Freddie had closed and locked the front door I was in the kitchen looking at what we had to make for dinner. To tell you the truth I wasn't really looking just standing there staring into the fridge, with food being the farthest thing from my mind.

"You doing it again Sam." Freddie said wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Hmm?"

"Zoning out. What's going on in the pretty head of yours."

"Just thinking about how in just under two months I'm going to be Mrs. Benson." I say with a huge smile on my face which makes him smile.

"I like the sound of that." he whispers kissing my neck.

Closing the fridge I turn in his arms and wrap my arms around his neck kissing him on his lips, pulling away I look at him. "I'm also thinking what people are going to say about us getting married so quick."

"What do you mean we've been together for almost four years that's not quick at all." he says looking at me confused.

"Baby think about it, we're going to be engaged less than two months people are going to think that I'm pregnant."

"I didn't think about that. Sam don't let what people think bother you. Besides your not pregnant are you?"

"No, if I was you would know and I'm on the pill and I have never missed one. But someday soon I want to have kids."

"How soon we talking about here?"

"I don't know why does that bother you?" I ask pulling away from him.

"Not at all." He says pulling me back to him hard before pushing me against the counter. "I find the idea of you pregnant with my child so fucking sexy, but I want us to be married before I get you pregnant. If that's okay with you."

"Perfectly okay with me, but I think we might need more practice at it." I say biting my lip.

"Oh well Princess Puckett that I can help with." He leaned in kissing me.

His hands sliding down to my thighs lifting me up and setting me on the counter, wrapping my legs around him I hear him groan. His hands sliding back up one around my neck pulling my hair as he breaks the kiss biting my neck and shoulders, thank god for tank tops, while the other hand runs up my back. My hands wrapping around his neck fingers digging into his shoulders.

* * *

><p>FPOV<p>

God I love this girl, here we are in our kitchen her in nothing but her bra and panties while I'm in my black boxer briefs. I have her laying on her back on the counter kissing all over her chest and ribs, hearing her moan my name is the sexiest thing ever. The way her back arches off the counter while her fingers grip my hair makes me crazy. Sliding my hands around her I use one hand to take of her bra and throw it somewhere behind me licking over her chest slowly, leaving small bite marks as I go knowing she wont be able to take much more I slide my hands down to her hips tugging at her lace boy shorts sliding them down her tone tanned legs felling her kick them off.

Sliding my fingers over her hot core I hear her take in a breath, sliding a finger inside of her I hear her let out a low moan and buck into my hand. Moving my finger in and out of her I add a second one and rub her clit with my thumb, feeling her tighten around me I know shes going to let go soon. Hearing her breath get quicker and feeling her fingers grip my hair harder and I replace my thumb with my tongue.

"Freddie…baby…I'm gonna…"

"Let go baby, I wanna feel it."

That was all she needed as I heard her let out a scream and felt her legs stiffen around me. Slowly pulling my fingers out of her I lose my boxers and kiss her neck as I slide in to her. Sliding in and out groan at being inside her nothing will ever be better than this. Pulling her to a sitting position I feel her nails rake down my back as her hips meet me thrust for thrust. Sliding her tongue into my mouth I moan as I feel her get ready to find her release again, knowing that this time shes going to take me with her. Surging into her deep I hear her moan loud as her teeth find my neck.

"Fuck Sam, I'm gonna…"

"Let go baby, I wanna feel it."

I laugh as she says the same thing I told her ten twenty minutes ago. Sliding a hand between us I rub her finally setting her over the edge as I explode deep inside her. I just stood there holding her with her legs wrapped around me rubbing her back and kissing her neck as we caught our breaths. As she moves her head from my neck he kisses me hard.

"I love you Freddie."

"I love you to baby. So do you think we need more practice?" I ask her with a smirk.

"Yes but I think we need to eat first."

"Theres my girl. Have mind blowing sex and wants food right after."

"Your going to need your strength for tonight to because I am so not done with you yet." Sam states as she slides out of my embrace putting her clothes back on causing me to growl. "Down boy first we eat then we can spend all night in bed."

* * *

><p>i am so sorry for the wait on this one guys. but i think it turned out pretty well. if you have ideas let me know and as always read and review. reviews make me happyy!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

SPOV

Its hard to believe but I have been Mrs. Benson for four hours, and that our wedding went off with out a single problem. Hell even Freddie's mom didn't interrupt the priest when he said "speak now or forever hold your peace", we all knew that she wanted to. I guess that she finally decided to let her little boy grow up.

I didn't think today was going to get here so fast it seems like yesterday I opened the door to our house and he was proposing, but then again two months really isn't much time to plan a wedding but hey we did it. I seriously have to thank Carly with out her, today wouldn't have been possible. She really should think about becoming a wedding planner, that girl can work miracles. Even now were sitting in the reception hall and she is still making sure that everything is running smoothly and that everything is on time.

Standing here taking pictures with my sister Melanie I cant help but stare at Freddie this is the second time I have seen him in a tux, the first being our senior prom. He's over with Gibby and Brad laughing at something Spencer did, Ah Spencer, he is under strict orders not to touch anything. We really don't want a spontaneous fire happening today. However I think I would cut him a little slack if he did 'accidentally' start something on fire. He did walk me down the isle and all, seeing as my dead beat of a father was never around. Me and Freddie saw it fitting to have Spencer give me away since he was like a father to us both.

Catching Freddie's eye I give him a huge smile which he returns before excusing him self and walking towards me.

"Enjoying yourself Mrs. Benson?" he asks pulling me into a kiss.

"Yes I am how about you Mr. Benson?"

"Of course but I cant wait until we are in our hotel."

"And why is that?"

"Just wait and see baby." He says leaning in again to kiss me.

* * *

><p>FPOV<p>

_Standing in front of the church I can feel everyone's eyes on me, the music is playing softly while Wendy, Melanie, and Carly walk down the isle in dark blue dresses followed closely behind by Guppy as the ring bearer and my cousin Stephanie as the flower girl. When the music changes I hold my breath as I see the doors open and Sam steps into view. Almost instantly I smile ear to ear as Spencer walks her down the isle towards me. _

_Seeing her in that dress makes my heart stop, it clings to her upper body before coming out at her waist to the floor. Her blonde hair is down and even curler than it normally is, her beautiful face is hidden by her vial which Spencer is going to move before placing her hand in mine and taking his place next to me. To be honest I don't hear much of what the preacher says, I'm to busy looking into the eyes of my almost wife. And I know that if she cries I'll cry, yes Sam Puckett doesn't cry but she does get teary eyed. I'm vaguely aware the preacher has told everyone that we have chosen traditional vows since nothing about us is traditional, every one laughs a little including Sam. Sliding Sam's wedding ring on her finger I cant help but smile at her as I tear up a little, hearing her recite after the priest while sliding my band on makes her cry. When he finally pronounces us husband and wife, her grin matches mine, when he says "you may now kiss your bride" I don't hesitate. This beautiful woman standing in front of me is mine forever just like I am her's forever. _

"Just wait and see baby." I say as I lean in and kiss her again. She pouts as I pull away.

"Are you excited to be going on a cruise tomorrow?" Sam asks as we start swaying to the music.

"I am just excited to have you to myself for the next week. I don't mind sharing you with Carly but she was really cutting into our alone time."

"That's because we had two months to put all of this together, we had to work fast." She says laughing.

"Yeah well your mine and we have lost time to make up for."

"Is that a promise baby?"

"That is a fucking guarantee." I respond growling.

"Sam, Freddie."

"Hey mom."

"I Mrs. Benson."

"Sam please call me Marissa, I just wanted to say that I love you both. And you two need to take care of each other, and Freddie this is for you and Sam to open tonight in the hotel." Marissa said.

"Why cant we open it now?" I ask.

"I would prefer you two to be alone." She says before leaning in to hug me. "I wish your father could be here to see you on this happy day." Releasing me she turns to Sam and hugs her. "Sam you make a beautiful bride. Have fun you two I'll see you guys when you get back."

"Okay that was weird."

"She was being extremely nice, and I wonder why she doesn't want us to open this here."

"Not sure Sam but we can open it later."

* * *

><p>CPOV<p>

Today was amazing, there are only a few people left Sam and Freddie are lost in each other while they dance. Spencer is loading up our car with there gifts but all cards are going with them since Sam demanded it. They do make an amazing couple, they always have. Even when they were kids, I always kind of knew that they would end up here. Smiling I cant help but walk over to them to say good bye.

"Okay love birds break up for just a minute."

"Mood killer." Sam jokes.

"I just wanted to say were heading out, Spencer just took the last gifts to the car, here are your gift cards." Which Freddie takes and puts them in his pocket. "I love you guys and have fun this week, call me when you guys get back." I hug them both and move to the side while Spencer walks in.

"Freddie, Sam. I love you guys and hope you have an awesome life. Thank you for letting me be in your wedding."

"Spencer we would not have had it any other way. You are like a father to us and I couldn't think of another person to have walked me down the isle." Sam said hugging Spencer.

"Yeah Spence, we probably wouldn't be here without you man. Your important to us, and we love ya." Freddie says giving Spencer half a hug.

"Okay guys no more your going to make me cry."

"Man I haven't seen you cry in a long time Spencer." I state.

"Well I think we should leave these two alone so they can head out Spence. See you guys."

Heading out the door I see Freddie give Sam a peck on her neck as she heads to their table to grab her little bag. Hearing him ask her if she is ready to go throwing princess on the end of that sentence makes me laugh.

* * *

><p>FPOV<p>

Caring Sam into the hotel suite I get a giggle out of her, setting her down I kiss her softly before turning to close the door, after putting the do not disturb sign on the handle. Turning back to face her my heart stops, I could look at her forever like this. Huge smile, perfect dress, so carefree and relaxed.

"Baby your staring is there something on my dress?" she asks looking down.

"No babe your fine, I just cant believe I got so lucky with you."

"Well nub, you once said you would love me forever so I guess ending up here was the only option. Now can we see what your mom gave us?"

"Of course." Freddie pulled all the envelopes out handed them all but the one from his mom to his wife and watched as she sat on the bed. Sitting down next to her after taking off his jacket he opened the envelope which had two in there confused he opened the older looking one first.

_Freddie,_

_I am so sorry that I could not make it there today, as much as I would love to have seen you get married it just wasn't in the cards unfortunately. I would give anything to have been there. I didn't mean to get sick on you, after three years I was tired of fighting. _

_I hope that you and your beautiful bride have a long, happy, healthy life filled with love. I hope that you get to watch your children grow and get married and have children of there own. I love you Freddie and I know a letter isn't enough but this is all I have to give you. I hope your wife is every thing you ever need in life, treat her well and always tell her you love her before you go to bed ever night._

_Love always,_

_Dad._

"Oh Freddie." I hear Sam say as she wipes the tears off my face. "Baby, what it is?"

"it's a letter from my dad, he wrote it before he died."

"Can I?"

"Of course." I hand her the letter. While opening the other envelope.

_Freddie and Sam,_

_By now I'm sure that both of you have seen his fathers letter, that wasn't the only thing that he left for you. When he found out that I was pregnant he started a trust fund for your wedding day Freddie, a way to get you on your feet but you and Sam are doing so well. The check is yours to do what ever to two choose. It may be authorized by my signature Freddie but all this money is from your dad._

_Love _

_Mom._

"Freddie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just wasn't expecting that or this." I say handing her the check which is an enormous amount.

"Wow, that is a lot of money."

"Yeah, remember when we talked about having kids?"

"Yeah why?"

"Lets save this for them, open a trust fund for college or incase of a rainy day."

"Sounds good baby. As much as I want to open all of these I'm having a hard time breathing can you please take this dress off of me?" Sam begs.

"Now Mrs. Benson, it's a dirty job but some one has to do it." Standing up and pulling her to her feet turning her around. "I love you so much baby."

"I love you to Freddie."

* * *

><p>Two updates fairly quickly! go me. i'm not sure about this chapter let me know what you think...i love reviews they make me want to write. make me happy!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

SPOV

Rolling over in my bed I stop when I realize that my husbands half is cold, opening my eyes I look at the clock to see its only 8 in the morning, and I know for a fact that he was here last night. There is only one thing that can make him get out of bed before nine on a school break…his mom. Groaning I get out of bed and head down the hall to the kitchen, hoping that he made coffee. Hitting the living room I smell bacon, ahh yes the nub is making breakfast, turning the corner into the kitchen he is facing the stove while talking on the phone.

"I know…yeah…mom come on…seriously….we just got married…"

Laughing softly at him, he turns and smiles at me which gets him a smile in return, walking over to him I can hear his mother talking but cant make out what she's saying, I grab his coffee cup and take a drink before setting it back down next to him.

"Mom Sam just got up. I'll call you back later." He hangs up while she's in the middle of a sentence.

"What on earth did crazy need this early in the morning?"

"Well good morning to you baby." He says giving me a quick kiss. "She called at seven and has been talking my ear off for over and hour. I swear she is driving me into the nut house."

"Why did she call Freddie?"

"She wants us to come over for Christmas dinner next week, but the entire family will be there and I don't want to hear them all ask when are we going to start having kids." He says while making sure he doesn't burn the bacon.

"Nothing like Christmas than to have that question thrown at us a million times." I mumble.

"So new subject, one more semester left of college. You happy about that babe?"

"Yes, I cant believe I actually made it! Well six more months and I will have made it, but I have to decide what I want to do next."

"No matter what you do you'll be fine, I mean hell its not like I won't make enough for us both, if you didn't want to work that is."

"Hmmm maybe I'll take you up on that and be a stay at home wife and mom."

"If you want to that's fine but we need kids for that second part." He wiggles his eyebrows as he hands me a plate of food.

"Are you ready for the internship?" I ask as he sits next to me at the table.

"Yeah, but they have already said they want me to stay on after the semester is over, they pay is going to be amazing and I get to test all the latest gadgets. Its my dream job."

"Spoken like a true nerd baby."

"When are Carly and Gibby coming over?"

"Probably around ten but me and her have to do some shopping."

"Putting it off until the last minute again are you _Puckett_?" he jokes as he smirks.

"You cant call me that any more Benson, and yes you know I like to do my shopping at the last minute."

Spending the rest of our breakfast in silence I help him clean the dishes, yes I do dishes and clean, but my nub normally does most of the cleaning. He cant help it years with crazy will do that to yeah. Once the kitchen is clean we head to bed room to get dressed for the day, there really isn't much to do since iCarly isn't filming for the next two weeks and Freddie doesn't start his internship until January.

Laying across our bed while Freddie is in the shower I cant help but laugh at how fast the last five months have gone, July wasn't that long ago and when we came home from our honeymoon word of our marriage spread really fast. We never announced it on iCarly but it didn't matter it was all over the comments now, some of the comments were negative but most were positive and only a few said that he should of married Carly. When we got back to school people were coming up to us asking if I was pregnant, when I asked why they simply responded who has a two month engagement? And they would walk off. But ha joke was on them I wasn't, luckily those rumors ended in October when I never got bigger.

"Sam…baby…hey…" he kisses my forehead.

"HUh?" I open my eyes to see Freddie standing over my head.

"Your phone is ringing you want to answer it?" he smirks.

"Hey Carly, what's up?"

"_Hey we should be there in about an hour, we would have been there sooner but Spencer set the counter on fire…again."_

"I really want to know how he does that, but ill see you when you get here."

"_Stay blonde."_

"Stay brune." I start laughing after I hang up.

"What's so funny?" A now fully dressed Freddie asks.

"Spencer set the counter on fire again and they should be here in an hour."

"How does he do that?"

"Not sure, can you actually believe that Carly is still dating that mermaid?"

"Sam, don't call Gibby a mermaid. And no I cant, I was in shock when I found out about them." he says laying down half on me half off kissing my neck, while running his hand down the front of my shirt.

"Don't start something now." I whisper catching his hand.

"But baby…" Freddie pouts.

"Nope, you know that Carly will want to go the second she gets here. Don't pout we have all night."

"Fine but your making it up to me later." He says kissing me hard.

"Well if you wouldn't of answered your phone earlier…"

"Yeah because my mom wouldn't drive over here if I didn't answer right." he says sarcastically.

* * *

><p>CPOV<p>

Me and Sam have been in the mall for only an hour and she is already done shopping, I have barely made a dent in mine.

"How do you shop so fast?"

"Come on Carls, you know I hate shopping. I know what I'm going to buy before I get here so I can get in and out quickly."

"One day you will understand how it feels to shop all day."

"Yeah like that will ever happen, even though I haven't been in trouble with the law in a long time I think the stores would get suspicious if I was here all day."

"Okay point taken. So how is married life?"

"Same as always. It really isn't anything new Carly we lived together for three years and we have been together for four nothing is different except we have a marriage license and my last name."

"So nothing is different?"

"Should something be different?"

"No, I'm just curious to marriage. Think about it Spencer got married after I graduated high school and moved out, Freddie's mom hasn't been married since Freddie's dad died, and your mom was never in a stable relationship. So finally having someone married makes me wonder what its like."

"That is weird, but nothings different. We wake up, go to school, come home from school, which I have to start driving next semester since he will have to go to his internship. I swear only Freddie could finish all his credits early and land an internship six months before gradation." Sam said.

"Your honestly surprised he finished early?"

"Not really, but yeah nothing really changed. How are things with you and Gibby?"

"Things…well…umm…" I stammer out.

"Carly what's wrong?"

"The reason I was asking if anything is different after marriage is because I'm pregnant and he asked me to marry him."

"Oh my god Carly! I'm so happy for you." Sam says as she hugs me hard.

"Your not mad?"

"Carly why would I be mad? After all the fights me and Freddie had, all the secrets we've kept from you, why would I be mad?"

"Because I'm pregnant."

"Carly, there is no way I could ever be mad at you for that, besides…"

FPOV

"Gib, man are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure your normally not this quite."

"I just have a lot on my mind."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Carly's pregnant and I asked her to marry me."

I stared at Gibby, a guy that I have known for the better part of 10 years. Gibby, the kid the could never keep a shirt on in middle school. The guy that dated a lot of hot girls and no one knew how he got them.

"See that's what I'm thinking about man."

"I just wasn't prepared for that one, but congrats man. I mean it."

"Your not mad?"

"Gibby how in the hell would I be mad? If you had knocked Sam up this would be a different story."

"Freddie that's not funny." Gibby said smirking.

"But it got a smile out of you. Seriously Gibbs I am happy for you, truly how could you think I would be mad?"

"Well your married and Sam isn't pregnant yet."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Gibby, she is pregnant. Yep found out three weeks ago haven't told anyone yet since she is now ten weeks, most people wait until twelve weeks."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we talked about kids before we were married, she actually said that people were going to wonder if she was pregnant with a quick engagement like ours. And I told her I would like to be married before I got her pregnant."

"Wow, Carly is only about six weeks."

"Gibby you do realize that you and Carly are going to have to tell Spencer. Right."

"Man I didn't think about Spencer he's going to kill me."

"No he wont. See once she tells him, he'll faint and that's when you run. Dude its going to be okay I promise, Spencer actually likes you and besides you proposed so if necessary get married at the court house or get married before the baby is born."

"Freddie I'm back." I hear Sam holler.

"Were in the kitchen Baby."

"Hey, what's up?" Sam asked giving me a quick kiss.

"Talking to a dead man."

"Freddie man that's not funny." Gibby whined.

"Freddie are you being mean to my fiancé?"

"That sounds weird." both me and Sam say.

"So you know Freddie?" Carly asked.

"Yep, and congrats." I say pulling her into a hug. "On both things."

"Thanks, and congrats to you to." Carly said

"So I take it she told you?" I nod toward Sam.

"Oh come on its not like you didn't tell Gibby." Both Sam and Carly said.

"Point taken, He was freaking out, so let me guess the bags are in the car right?"

"Yeah can you grab them for me?"

"No problem. Gib give me a hand?"

"Why did you girls leave them in the car?"

"Gibby there pregnant they shouldn't life heavy stuff."

"Oh right, yeah I'll help." Gibby said kissing Carly as he headed out of the living room.

"Ill be right back Sam." Kissing her quick. "Oh and is everything in the car yours or are some bags Carly's?"

"There mine, Carly's are in her car."

"Ok, and by the way Carly, you have to tell Spencer."

"Yeah well you have to tell your mom."

I looked at Sam and her jaw dropped.

* * *

><p>Just knocked this chapter out in about and hour. not sure on it, but it is what it is...let me know what you guys think i live for reviews.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

So sorry but my laptop crashed had to get a new one and since its been so long I am no longer going to continue this story. Even when I was writing there weren't many views but I want to say thank you to all of those who viewed and commented. There will be more stories, and maybe just maybe I might continue this one.


End file.
